Naruto, el camino de un sangheili
by WerewolfMazuko117
Summary: se dice que no hay mal que por bien no venga, y naruto descrubira que es verdad, la vida del rubio cambiara radicalmente, secretos seran rebelados, y nuevas cosas depara el futuro. NaruHarem y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO, EL CAMINO DE UN SA** **NGHEILI.**  
Capitulo 1-Un destino bondadoso.

Era un día especial en la aldea de konoha, 10 de octubre, era el 6to aniversario de la derrota del zorro de las nueve colas, también el de la muerte del yodaime, era una tristeza recordar ese trágico día, algunos festejaban, otros sentían ira, por el zorro, ese maldito demonio que había sido responsable de la muerte de muchos shinobis , aldeanos y del yodaime, el rencor aun estaba presente, pues el demonio no murió, el kyuubi fue sellado en un recién nacido, cuyo cordón umbilical apenas fue cortado, las últimas palabras del 4to fueron.

"Quiero que sea tratado como un héroe, el es el carcelero del 9 colas, perdóname por esto kushina, perdón más aun tu naruto, hijo mío"-dijo el 4to antes de morir.

Pero nadie sabía que naruto es el hijo del 4to,debido a una orden dada por el 3er hokage, quien tomo de nuevo el poder, después de que el yodaime muriera, además ordeno que nadie debía de hablar sobre el kyuubi, ya que serian seriamente castigados por el 3ro, pero aun así, los aldeanos y shinobis sentían ese odio por naruto, según ellos, el era un demonio solo por llevar al kyuubi dentro, algo estúpido, pero normal en un mundo lleno de basura e ignorancia, aunque no todos pensaban así, desde el monte de los rostros hokage una figura se encontraba observando a esta aldea, era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y corto, mirada profunda de ojos rojos, una gabardina roja, pantalones negros y botas militares negras, guantes con unos nudillos puntiagudos y gruesos, muñequeras amarillas con picos, en la espalda tenía el símbolo de omega dibujado.

Observa la aldea y dijo-estúpidos humanos, paso a perder mi tiempo con ellos-estando a punto de retirarse hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, era un pequeño niño rubio tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con heridas que parecían mortales, rápidamente se dirigió a la escena de ese atroz acto temiendo lo peor, dio un gran salto desde el monte y hasta el bosque que lo rodeaba, una vez a su lado, cargo al niño y le tomo el pulso, se sintió aliviado, el niño estaba vivo, además noto una gran emanación de chacra que provenía del chico, Omega (así lo llamaremos por el momento) era muy inteligente y supuso de quien se trataba.

"el chico kyuubi-dijo serenamente-lo mejor ser que lo lleve a un lugar donde este a salvo, no creo que esta aldea de mierda sepa el error que cometieron, no te preocupes chico, estas a salvo-lo tomo en sus brazos y corrió fuera de la aldea, saltando el muro de konoha, mientras mentalizaba un futuro para el joven Uzumaki.

Mientras que en konoha, ha pasado un día desde que naruto se fue de la aldea, en la academia, Iruka fue el que se percato de su ausencia, lo busco en su apartamento, pero no estaba, preocupado, lo busco en los lugares donde siempre lo encontraba, el monte hokage, el campo de entrenamiento donde solía entrenar, en las cercanías de la academia, hasta en ichiraku, pero el viejo Teuchi y Ayame habían salido de la aldea unos días antes por negocios, así que naruto no estaría ahí, desesperado fue con el hokage, para decirle la mala noticia, entro de golpe interrumpiendo la labor que sarutobi hacia.

"¡HOKAGE-SAMA, HOKAGE-SAMA, NARUTO HA DESAPARECIDO!"-grito Iruka.

Tratando de tomar aire por lo cansado que estaba, sarutobi se sobresalto al escuchar las palabras de Iruka y se paró de golpe, y dijo.  
" ¡¿QUE? Estas seguro iruka, ¿no te habrás equivocado?!" -Contesto el sandaime, con preocupación en el rostro.

"Eso quisiera hokage-sama, pero ya lo busque por toda la aldea y nada, no aparece por ningún lado, "¿qué haremos?"- dijo triste el joven chunin.

"avisa a todo los shinobis de la aldea,la prioridad es encontrar a naruto, si alguien le hace algo malo, pagara el precio- dijo el hokage mientras levantaba su pipa y la encendía.

"Entendido hokage-sama, me retiro"- saliendo de la oficina, el 3ro dio un fuerte suspiro y un shinobi con el rostro cubierto le pregunto.

"¿Quiere que le avise al escuadrón ambu hokage-sama?"- "si, gracias Kakashi"-contesto el hokage.

" Me retiro entonces, con su permiso hokage-sama"-dijo el mencionado mientras se esfumaba en una nube de humo.

"naruto, donde estés, solo espero que estés bien"- dijo el hokage mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina el atardecer.

Mientras en los límites de la frontera del país del fuego, una silueta corría a gran velocidad, cargaba a un niño rubio que seguía dormido, y omega pensó *esta chico sí que tiene sueño pesado, me pregunto en que estará soñando, bueno lo mejor será buscar una posada donde pasar la siguiente noche, no es fácil cuidar a un chico y descansar al mismo tiempo, además necesitare comida para alimentarlo, espero encontrar un lugar rápido*, las preguntas de omegas no sería contestadas, sin embargo naruto si sabía lo que estaba soñando, o al menos eso creía.

*Mente de naruto.*

Era lo que parecía ser un alcantarillado, era grande y habían muchas tuberías, naruto no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que su cabeza podía sentir fue un púnzate dolor de cabeza, como resultado de la paliza que le dieron esos crueles aldeanos y a quien pudo reconocer como al líder del clan uchiha, pero eso no le importo, él quería saber donde estaba, y pronto lo sabría, cuando escucho una voz extraña llamándolo, sin pensarlo siguió aquella voz hasta llegar a lo que era una celda gigante, con una inocente curiosidad se acerco mas a esa celda, sabía que esa voz provenía de ahí se quedo mirando fijamente hasta que lo que parecían unas enormes garras salieron de esa celda atreves de las gruesas rejas, al impactar en el suelo naruto retrocedió, una oleada de chacra lo cubrió, en ese momento muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente, recuerdos de la academia, los regaños de iruka, las comidas en ichiraku con el hokage, también algunos nada agradables, las palizas que los aldeanos le daban, las miradas de odio, los insultos, entre otros, pero el ultimo en especial, cuando trato de ayudar a una niña a la que la molestaban unos niños, cuando la ayudo, los aldeanos lo miraron como otra escusa para golpearlo, diciendo que iba a lastimarla, esa tímida chica lo defendió, pero los estúpidos aldeanos la ignoraron y naruto tuvo que huir, hasta que lo alcanzaron, suplico que lo dejaran en paz, pero su llanto fue ignorado, hasta que misteriosamente una sombra lo defendió, haciéndolos retroceder, una vez lejos la sombra se esfumo, dejando a naruto solo , inconsciente, hasta que despertó dentro de esa celda, ya con sus heridas sanadas, gracias al el zorro y los cuidados de el misterios hombre rubio.

Cuando regreso en sí, pudo ver que esas garras retrocedían, y volvió a oír esa voz, solo que ahora sonaba femenina, dulce y con un tono de gentil, pero sin perder el tono amenazador.

"Acércate, no te hare nada, lo prometo"-le aviso esa voz.

"¿Q-Quien eres tú?"-pregunto con dificultad naruto.

"Yo soy la reina de todos los demonios yo soy Kyuubi no Youko"- le respondió con cortesía.

"¿Don- Donde estoy?"- pregunto naruto aun con miedo.

"Estas en tu propia mente naruto-kun"- respondió el kyuubi.

Naruto no sabía que hacer frente a el estaba una Zorra inmensa la cual podía hablar y conocía su nombre, sin embargo a pesar de eso su voz era dulce y gentil sin mencionar sorprendentemente amenazadora, respiro profundamente y decidió tratar de hablar con ella.

"Etto… ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? ¿y cómo es que estamos en mi mente?"- pregunto Naruto acercándose par ver a aquella entidad más de cerca, al acercarse vio con más claridad a Kyuubi y se sorprendió al ver a aquella hermosa criatura, su pelaje era resplandeciente de un color rojo naranja, sus ojos a pesar de tener una ferocidad enorme también contenían un aspecto gentil y era posible perderse en esos ojos, y sus nueve colas que se movían delicadamente y adornaban su figura, se podían notar que en las puntas de sus colas empezaban a teñir de un color rojo oscuro.

"Me alegra que encuentres mi apariencia aceptable Naruto-kun" -Dijo Kyuubi con una voz dulce al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus colas alrededor, lo cual hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara a la vez.

"Ahora te explicare todo Naruto-kun, por favor antes que nada deja que termine primero y luego habla ¿está bien?" Dijo Kyuubi mirando a Naruto mientras el solo acentuaba con la cabeza.

"Primero Naruto este es tu subconsciente o una manifestación de él, o en otras palabras es un reflejo de tus sentimientos, estoy aquí porque fui sellada dentro de ti Naruto…"- Kyuubi se detuvo mientras observaba a Naruto, quien estaba sorprendido de lo que le decía no del subconsciente sino más bien del hecho que ella fuera la razón de que las personas lo odiaran…sin embargo decidió que era mejor dejarla terminar.

"Naruto…yo…yo soy la razón por la cual las personas te odian, veras todo comenzó 6 años atrás, cuando un tipejo raro con una máscara naranja en forma se me acerca, no recuerdo lo que dijo, pero su ojo fue lo que me saco de control, luego no recuerdo lo que paso, pero solo recordé hasta el momento en que un hombre sobre un sapo gigante me sellaba en un recién nacido, tu, aun dentro de ti podía escuchar las palabras de ese hombre, nunca las olvidare…* Quiero que sea tratado como un héroe, el es el carcelero del 9 colas, perdóname por esto kushina, perdón más aun tu naruto, hijo mío*… después de eso perdí el conocimiento, las únicas ocasiones en la que puedo estar consiente son cuando tengo que curarte las heridas que esos estúpidos aldeanos te hacen por mi culpa, he visto tu vida a través de tus memorias y lamento mucho todo esto Naruto-kun, sé que no significara nada pero pasare la vida entera si es necesario tratando de disculparme por esto y está bien si me odias, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme"-Dijo Kyuubi aun en su forma animal, su cabeza abajo y lagrimas aun cayendo libremente.

Naruto la observo aun tratando de entender todo esto, aquí frente a él estaba el ser que le había causado tanto dolor en sus seis años de vida, sin embargo no sentía enojo y rencor hacía ella, sino mas bien hacía el ser que le había ocasionado esto, el era el responsable de todo.

Kyuubi miro a Naruto y podía ver el enojo y rencor en sus ojos, lo cual la hizo derramar aun mas lagrimas, sabía que Naruto la odiaba y talvez no quería saber nada más de ella y solo podía esperar el momento en que comenzara a gritarle.

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que Kyuubi nunca pensó que pasaría, Naruto se acerco a la celda y la atravesó, y abrazo la frente de Kyuubi (Recuerden que ella en su forma normal es gigante) y descansando su cabeza en su frente mientras la abrasaba sonreía ligeramente.

"Descuida Kyuubi-chan…no estoy enojado ni molesto contigo, sino con la persona que inicio todo esto, el es el verdadero responsable de todo, eso lo veo claro"- Dijo Naruto suavemente mientras acariciaba la frente de Kyuubi aun en el abrazo. comenzó a brillar

Kyuubi en su forma animal empezó a llorar, pero esta vez no de tristeza pero de dicha, este niño al que tanto dolor le había causado la había perdonado, ella sabía que Naruto era especial, un alma tan pura como la de él era algo raro de encontrar, justo en ese instante ella se juro así misma que haría lo que fuera por él, que haría todo en su poder para hacerlo feliz, y darle la felicidad que nunca tuvo en estos años.

"Gracias…Naruto-kun" dijo Kyuubi mientras ella.  
Naruto se sorprendió y empezó a retroceder, el aspecto de Kyuubi estaba cambiando su forma aun cubierta por ese brillo empezaba a volverse más pequeña, sus colas empezaban a desaparecer, cuando el brillo termino ante él no estaba aquella zorra gigante, si no que una joven la cual parecía tener no más de 16 años.

Su pelo era completamente rojo, aquellos ojos amarillos ahora se habían vuelto de un azul claro como el océano, sus orejas algo puntiagudas le daban un hermoso toque a su rostro, tenía una hermosa figura tenia cada curva donde deberían estar y encima tenía un kimono de color rojo que abrazaba su ya hermosa figura.

"Ky-Kyuubi ¿Eres tú?" Pregunto Naruto desconcentrado, viendo a aquella mujer frente a él.

"Así es Naruto-kun, esta es mi forma humana" Dijo Kyuubi y al instante envolvió a Naruto en un abrazo, mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.  
"Naruto-kun gracias por perdonarme…prometo hacer todo lo que quieras con tal de hacerte feliz"- dijo kyubi.

Naruto se sorprendió mucho con esto, "Kyuu-chan, no hay nada que perdonar, ya te lo dije, estoy feliz de que ya no estaré solo otra vez, ahora estas aquí conmigo…" Kyuubi solo acentuaba la cabeza mientras seguía abrazando a Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…creo que ya es hora que regreses al mundo real, al parecer alguien está esperando a que despiertes, y se nota que está preocupado" -Dijo Kyuubi sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"¿Enserio, alguien se preocupa por mí, un desconocido? Los únicos que se preocupaban por mi eran iruka-sensei y el 3ro"- dijo naruto algo depremido.

"Asi es naruto-kun, pero yo también me preocupo por ti, ten en cuenta siempre eso, bueno, como dije, sera mejor que despiertes, y se amable con esa persona, parece que te estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo, porcierto, ya no estamos en konoha, ¿entendido?"- pregunto kyuubi, a lo cual naruto asintió.

"¿Volveré a verte kyuubi-chan?"- Pregunto Naruto claramente triste porque tenía que irse luego de encontrar a alguien más que lo apreciaba.

"Siempre estaré contigo Naru-kun, y descuida nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, lo prometo" Kyuubi le dio una sonrisa a Naruto.

Mientras Naruto desaparecía le dio a Kyuubi una sonrisa, pero a diferencia de las demás esta estaba llena de alegría, era una sonrisa que rara vez daba, esta era su sonrisa real, en ese pequeño instante Kyuubi supo que se había enamorado, parecía imposible que un niño de seis años le robara el corazón, y era verdad Naruto era muy joven aun, pero nada la detendría cuando creciera y tuviera la edad suficiente como para tener algo más.

"Naruto-kun…..mi Naruto-kun, te prometo que no importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado"- dijo Kyuubi mientras se alejaba de la reja para poder descansar, este había sido un día emocionalmente agotador para ambos.

Al despertar Naruto se encontraba en una cama grande y amplia, pero no era su apartamento donde estaba, parecía el cuarto de un hotel, ya que la habitación estaba ordenada, volteo a los lados y se encontró con un joven chica que recogía unas sabanas de la cama de al lado, y ella se percato de que naruto despertó y le dijo.

"Parece que ya este despierto pequeño, le avisare al joven que te trajo para que te venga a ver, me retiro, que pace una buena estadía joven"-dijo la mucama mientras salía de la habitación.

No paso mucho para que un hombre entrara a la habitación, le sorprendió, ya que ese hombre parecía una versión adulta de él, solo que sin los bigotes de zorro, sus ojos eran rojos, y tenía una expresión seria, volteo a ver a naruto y le dijo.  
"Me alegra que estés despierto y te sientas mejor, me preocupe bastante cuando te encontré en ese estado, pero a partir de ahora yo te protegeré, nadie más te lastimara sin pagar el precio por ello, por cierto, mi nombre es Omega, ¿el tuyo joven kitsune?"- con un tono curios en vez de serio.

Naruto se sobresalto por la forma en la que lo llamo, ¿sabria lo de su amiga kyuubi?, pero primero tendría que responderle antes de cuestionarlo, pues recordó lo que le dijo kyuubi-chan respecto a Omega, y se dispuso a hablar.

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y algún día seré hokage, dattebayo"-dijo sonriendo, cosa que a Omega le sorprendió, pues después de los maltratos que recibió en la hoja, él quería ser hokage, eso le recordaba a un niño de su aldea natal, recordarlo, le hizo pensar que encontrar a naruto en su vida, iba a ser una experiencia gratificante y satisfactoria de la cual no se arrepentiría, hasta que naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Por cierto, que sabe usted de kyuubi-chan?"-pregunto naruto algo indesiso.  
Esa pregunta saco de onda a Omega, y naruto pensó que lo regañaría, pero en vez de recibir un regaño recibió algo diferente, una pregunta con un tono de incredulidad y asombro.

"¿El kyuubi es una chica?"-sin salir de ese estado de asombro-"wow, esa sí que no la vi venir, no lo puedo creer"-calmándose.

"¿no está enojado porque mencione a kyuubi-chan?"-pregunto naruto igual de asombrado, no imaginaba que alguien no se exaltara por la mención kyuubi-chan, pero se alegro de no haber recibido una reprimenda por eso.

"No estoy enojado, en fin, algún día tendríamos que hablar sobre ese tema, y por la forma en que la llamas veo que le tienes cariño, ¿o me equivoco?"- le pregunto Omega arqueando la ceja.

"Etto, pues si, ella es muy amable y simpática, además ella no tiene la culpa por el ataque a konoha"- dijo naruto sonrojado y serio a la vez.

"Explícate"-refiriéndose a lo ultimo dicho.  
naruto entiende, y la explica lo que el kyuubi le conto, mega solo asentía a todo lo que decía y le contesta.

"Ya veo, con esta explicación se aclaran muchas cosas, además sabemos quienes fueron tus padres, no te preocupes, los ayudare a ti y a kyuubi a encontrar al responsable del desastre de hace 6 años, los inocentes no serán culpados mientras pueda traer el orden de vuelta a este mundo, además de que necesitaras a un sensei que te entrene en el arte del shinobi, ¿Qué me respondes naruto-kun?"- pregunto omega.

"¡CLARO, ACEPTO CON GUSTO EL ENTRENAMIENTO OMEGA-SEMPAI!"-Dijo animadamente naruto.

"Bueno, por ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana será un duro y largo día de entrenamiento, cena y luego duérmete, ¿entendido?"-ordeno omega mientras dejaba lo que parecía ser un pastel con una vela encendida y un vaso de leche.

"por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, descansa"- se retiro del cuarto, dejándolo con el pastel, lo tomo y soplo la vela, pero no deseo nada, pues recibió su deseo antes de pedirlo, tener amigos que lo apreciaran.


	2. Un nuevo camino

Capitulo 2- Un nuevo camino.

Era un nuevo día en konoha, el ambiente lucia muy calmado, no se parecía a la konoha de de siempre, estaba muy calmada, normalmente siempre se armaba un escándalo cortesía de naruto, pero ya no era así, su ausencia era muy evidente, corrían rumores de que había muerto por las golpizas que le daban los aldeanos, otros decían que había huido de la aldea por miedo, sea cual sea el motivo, la mayoría se sintió culpable de la perdida de naruto, el silencio reino konoha rápida y dolorosamente. Amanecía, ya era hora de que los negocio abrieran, menos uno, Ichiraku, ellos llegaron el día después de que naruto desapareció, para ellos esa noticia les cayó como mil baldes de agua fría, se podía decir que ellos eran las personas que mas apreciaban a naruto, y su pérdida fue peor que morir, por otro lado las clases en la academia iniciaban, los alumno llegaron y rápidamente se unieron a toda konoha hablando del tema principal, la ausencia de naruto, pero la única que no hablo fue hinata, era de esperarse, ella lo apreciaba demasiado, nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo, pero era muy tarde para lamentarse, solo tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo, y agradecerle por lo que hizo por ella, en aquel 10 de octubre, decidió que sería más confiada, como naruto, para que la aldea lo recordara.

Cuando Iruka entro al salón todos guardaron silencio, sabían que el tenia cierto afecto por él, pero nadie dijo nada, iruka tomo asistencia a la clase, al finalizar pregunto si alguien tenía alguna duda de la clase pasada, kiba fue el único en levantar la mano, iruka le dio la palabra.

"¿aun no saben nada sobre naruto, eh oído rumores, pero no sé si deba creerlos?"-pregunto con un tono de angustia.

"aun no sabemos nada sobre naruto, los ambu perdieron su rastro en las afueras de la villa,

no estamos seguros de encontrarlo"-iruka fue interrumpido por sasuke.

"eso quiere decir que no está muerto"- dijo con temor.

"no podemos estar seguros, pero creemos que tal vez fue secuestrado por algún ninja otra aldea, lo siento chicos, me incomoda seguir hablando de esto"- se disculpo Iruka-"por que no salen un rato, luego los llamo"- les sugirió Iruka algo deprimido.

Los niños salieron de la clase, el último en salir fue Hinata, le jalo de la manga a Iruka, el volteo a verla y ella tenía una expresión optimista como la de Naruto.

"yo también tengo la esperanza de volver a ver pronto a Naruto, Iruka-sensei"- y se retiro del salón.

Iruka se quedo ahí parado y pensó *igual yo hinata, igual yo*-suspiro y se puso a leer unos documentos.

Mientras en el país del viento, cerca de la aldea de la arena, podemos ver a un par de rubios peleando, uno era un niño y el otro era un adulto, el mayor la dijo.

"Al parecer las pesas están funcionando a la perfeccion, entre más rápido te acostumbres a el peso, más pesadas serán gradualmente naruto-kun"- mientras esquivaba los golpes y patadas de naruto.

"¿eso me ayudara a ser más rápido y fuerte, Omega-sempai?" algo agotado por la dura sesión de taijutsu matutino.

"exacto, bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente taijutsu por ahora, lo siguiente será ver tu afinidad elemental para saber con qué elementos te identificas, ¿estás listo?" –pregunto Omega.

"etto… ¿Cómo haremos eso omega-sempai?"- pregunto muy curioso y emocionado.

"simple, solo tendré que ver tu aura"- contesto sencillamente omega.

"¿mi aura?"- dudo naruto.

"si, tu aura, es tu propia energía espiritual, se define por tu espíritu animal y tu elemento, el cual puede ser luz, oscuridad, fuego, agua, tierra, aire, metal o hielo"- le explico.

"¿Qué acaso no eran 5 elementos? "-pregunto naruto algo indeciso.

"en el arte del ninja, si, pero no en el arte del *Sangheili*, es mas explicito"- le contesto, sabiendo que eso solo ocasionaría más preguntas.

En la mente de naruto, kyuubi también estaba atenta a esa charla, y le dijo a naruto.

"Había oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca compridi su estilo de vida"- le comento.

"¿Qué es un sangheili omega-sempai?"- cuestiono de nuevo.

"Los sangheilis somos guerreros como los ninjas, pero nuestro estilo de vida es más complicado, y muchos más peligroso, pero alcanzamos niveles de fuerza que serian el sueño de un kage, nuestro nombre significa *honro a la sangre de mi padre*, y se lo debemos a una raza de guerreros que desapareció hace miles de años, y estamos orgullosos de ser su legado"- le explico todo lo que podía decir, o lo que le permitían.

"wow, entonces, ¿usted es un sangheili?"- pregunto naruto con entusiasmo.

"sí, soy el Sangheili-360, mi deber es mantener el orden en este mundo, pero en fin, debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento"- dijo Omega sin darle importancia.

"está bien, y como veras mi aura omega-sempai"- dudo naruto.

"mediante meditación, solo realiza al ejercicio que te enseñe esta mañana"- le explico omega.

Naruto recordó que antes de comenzar a practicar taijutsu, omega le enseño el método para poder meditar, a omega le tomo unos minutos, mientras que a naruto le tomo media hora.

Naruto había comenzado a concentrarse, hasta que lo logro, pero ahora no sabía por qué había regresado a su mente, pero se alegro cuando vio a kyuubi, corrió abrazarla y comenzaron platicar.

"qué bueno es volver a verte kyuubi-chan, viste todo lo que omega-sempai me a enseñado, verdad que es asombroso"- dijo naruto muy emocionado.

"tienes razón naruto-kun, las leyendas eran ciertas, los sangheilis son asombrosos, si te esfuerzas, algún día serás un gran sangheili"- le felicito kyuubi *además de que es muy sexy* pensó mientras se sonrojaba, pues omega era una versión adulta de naruto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un intruso, y voltearon sorprendidos por saber quién era ese intruso de la mente de naruto.

"gracias"- dijo omega, que luego pregunto -"¿Por qué esas caras?".

"¿Cómo entro en nuestra mente omega-sempai?"- pregunto naruto perplejo.

"Gracias a mi nivel de meditación puedo entra a otras mentes sin problemas, es sencillo cuando practicas la meditación diariamente, por cierto, te felicito naruto, esta vez lo lograste en menos de 5 minutos, eso fue un gran avance, enserio"- concluyo omega.

"De nada omega-sempai, solo me esforcé como kyuubi-chan me dijo, que hiciera, por cierto ¿ya veremos cuál es mi elemento y mi espíritu animal?"- pregunto naruto.

"claro, sígueme, daremos un paseo por las memorias de tu padre"- dijo omega serenamente.

"¿por las memorias de su padre? A que se refiere"- pregunto kyuubi en esta ocasión.

"verán, cuando una persona muere, su energía o alma pasa a sus descendientes mas cercanos, esa energía contiene toda la información de sus ancestros, así como la de su vida, así sabremos cuáles son tus elementos y tu espíritu animal"- le explico omega.

"eso es asombroso, estoy listo omega-sempai"- afirmo naruto feliz.

"¿nos quieres acompañar kyuubi-chan?"- pregunto omega.

"no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes chicos"-dijo apenada.

"claro que no lo eres kyuubi-chan, vamos, acompáñanos, dattebayo"- insistió naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano, "está bien los sigo chicos"- le respondió kyuubi.

De un momento a otro estaban viendo como Minato realizaba muchas misiones, no vieron nada en particular, pues no estaban ahí para conocer la vida del 4to, sino para saber qué clase de técnicas realizaba.

"¿alguien aprendió algo en esta búsqueda?"- pregunto omega.

"me di cuenta de que mi padre fue un gran shinobi, además de que se basaba en el elemento aire"- dijo naruto, que sorprendió a kyuubi.

"no me sorprende que me haya derrotado, el era muy fuerte" –dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a naruto.

"las memoria de tu padre me dicen que tienes talento con el viento, y tus propias memorias me dicen que tienes talento con el fuego, si no me equivoco tu espíritu animal es el lobo, eres libre como el viento e imponente como el fuego, te abrirás paso entre tus enemigos y brindaras calor y cariño a tus amigos, como lo hace un lobo en una manada."- le informo omega a naruto.

Estas palabras le dieron a naruto un semblante de alegría, inmediatamente abrazo a omega sin pensarlo, le agradeció por lo dicho y lo abrazo con mas fuerzas, y omega solo le correspondió ese abrazo, a pesar de que apenas tenía días de conocerlo, lo veía como a su padre, sentía ese cariño que siempre había anhelado, kyuubi estaba conmovida de que alguien se preocupara tanto por naruto, está feliz de que omega hubiera aparecido en la vida de naruto, todo comenzó a brillar, mientras omega y naruto se desvanecían de la mente de naruto.

Ambos estaban en sí, devuelta a la realidad, se quedaron callados hasta que omega rompió el hielo.

"ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, tendrás el resto del día libre, ¿entendido?"- dijo mientras levantaba.

"entiendo omega-sempai"-le contesto naruto muy alegre, pues el entrenamiento fue algo agotador.

"disculpen, omega-san, naruto-kun, podrían ir al mercado por algunas proviciones, si no es mucha molestia"-pregunto una joven de la posada donde se estaban quedando.

"no hay problema kimiko-chan, vamos naruto-kun"- dijo omega mientras tomaba el dinero y se dirijia al centro de la aldea.

"está bien omega-sempai"- lo siguió hasta el mercado de suna.

Ya en el centro de la aldea omega se detuvo y le dijo a naruto:

"¿Por qué no vas a jugar al parque mientras yo voy por lo víveres, naruto-kun?"-le dijo Omega.

"em, claro omega-sempai, lo esperare aquí, lo veré luego"-le contesto naruto mientras omega se retiraba, naruto iba rumbo a os columpios, pero alguien le llamo la atención, un pequeño chico pelirrojo, sin cejas, unas ojeras como de mapache, y con un osito en sus brazos, estaba muy solo, los otros niños no se le acercaban, y como era de esperarse naruto se le acerco curioso, lo miro y le dijo:

"hola, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Tengo una pelota"-dijo amablemente, el chico se sorprendió por la amabilidad de Naruto.

"¿no me tienes miedo?"-pregunto el pelirrojo.

"¿Por qué habría de temerte?, no das miedo, más bien eres simpático"- le sonrió naruto.

"muchas gracias, tu también me agradas, ¿Cómo te llamas?"-le pregunto algo alegre.

"me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y algún día seré un gran sangheili, dattebayo, ¿y tú, cuál es tu nombre?" -contesto muy emocionado.

"mi nombre es Sabuku No Gaara, y él es Teddy"-señalando a su oso de peluche.

"entonces, ¿quieres jugar?"- volvió a preguntar, "claro"-respondió gaara, paso un largo rato desde que ambos chico comenzaron a jugar, la gente miraba como se divertían esos niños, pero les sorprendía el que gaara no mostrara rastro de eso toque macabro que siempre tenía, lo miraban con un aura de inocencia a ambos, alguno se arrepentían de cómo lo trataron, otros solo se preocupaban por la seguridad de naruto, pero nadie protesto, pues no querían arruinar la felicidad de ambos niños, y los cobardes solo le temían a gaara, pero aun así ellos siguieron jugando.

Mientras ellos jugaban, alguien los veía desde las sombras, omega solo suspiraba al verlos divertirse, mientras una sombra aparecía detrás de él.

"Parece que ambos serán buenos amigos omega-kun"- dijo la sombra.

"tienes toda la razón Darkira-san"- sin voltear a verlo, -"y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-le cuestiono.

"Tenía que revisar el progreso de tu misión Omega-kun, además de que te tengo que actualizar tu misión"- le explico Darkira.

"¿una nueva misión? ¿Qué necesita Turakage-sama?"- omega parecía sorprendido.

"Nada, solo pasaba para ver como te va"-dijo

"vaya, muy amable de tu parte, has cambiado Darkira-san, bueno será mejor ir a ver a naruto y su amigo"- se levanto de donde estaba sentado, pero se dirigió hacia un carrito de helados que estaba cerca.

"y así fue como termine aquí, le debo mi vida a Omega-san, dattebayo"- parece que naruto le conto a gaara la historia de su vida, se habían vuelto buenos amigos en poco tiempo.

"Y yo que creía que mi vida era difícil, nos parecemos mucho naruto-kun"- dijo gaara mientras abrazaba a su osito.

"pero uno no debe dejarse vencer por la cruel vida, debes de darle la cara, y enfrentarte a lo que se te oponga, como dijo omega-sempia, si la vida fuera fácil, no tendríamos por que morir"- dijo naruto con un tono de confianza.

"es verdad, y pensar que hace unos momentos tenía una visión totalmente diferente de la vida, gracias naruto-kun"-agradeció el pequeño gaara.

Naruto iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio mayor, que traía un par de helados.

"veo que encontraste algo productivo que hacer Naruto, tómenlos, antes de que se derritan"- les entrega los helados.

"gracias omega-sempai, el es mi nuevo amigo, Gaara"- le dijo Naruto.

"mucho gusto Gaara-kun, un placer conocerte"-le dijo cortésmente.

"igualmente, gracias por el helado"- dijo Gaara apenado.

"bueno, te esperare una rato mas Naruto, estaré sentado en las bancas, yo te aviso cuando nos tengamos que ir"-mientras se retiraba y se iba a sentar.

Mientras Naruto y Gaara seguían comiendo sus helados, omega meditaba sobre su vida, y sobre su futuro, *tantas cosas por las que he pasado, y ha sido tan poco tiempo*- observa a Naruto,*en verdad podrá ser él, es un gran poder para un chico de 6 años, pero ella lo eligió a él, enserio ese chico sí que es especial, además de ese gran don suyo, hacer amigos fácilmente"- mientras miraba a Naruto y Gaara reírse *-lástima que tengamos que partir mañana, es como Norik siempre decía, "si la vida fuera fácil, no tendríamos por que morir" ahora entiendo sus palabras, jamás pensé que los humanos fueran tan complejos* pensó mientras suspiraba, se levanto y fue donde Naruto, y le dijo:

"Naruto es tarde, tenemos que irnos, despídete de Gaara"- dijo omega viendo a ambos niños.

"ya veo, bueno creo que este es el adiós Gaara-kun, espero volver a verte mañana y jugar a los ninjas, dattebayo" - dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar.

"¿vas a venir?"-le contesto Gaara.

"claro Gaara-kun, dattebayo, adiós"- se despidió mientras se iba con omega.

"adiós Naruto-kun"- se despidió de su nuevo y mejor amigo,*gracias por cambiar mi vida Naruto-kun*- pensó mientras se dirigía hacia sus hermanos.

_Horas mas tarde._

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Naruto y Omega regresaron a la posada, Naruto ya había cenado y tomado un baño para irse a dormir, debido a que se irían temprano, mientras que omega platicaba con las dueñas de la posada, eran madre e hija, la mayor se llamaba Tsume y su hija se llamaba Kimiko, ambas parecían atentas a la plática, mientras omega tomaba una bebida de su aldea natal, tequila, pero no parecía que esta tuviera efecto en el, estaba tan sobrio como Tsunade de borracha, omega les platico sobre el encuentro de Naruto con Gaara, ha ellas los sorprendió, por lo que Omega les pregunto:

"¿hay algún motivo por el cual Gaara no tenga amigos?"- mientras tomaba algo de tequila.

Al principio duro el silencio, hasta que Tsume hablo:

"todo se debe a que el shukaku esta sellado dentro de Gaara, por eso la gente trata de alejarse de el"- respondió la mujer mayor, con un semblante triste.

"Además de que le kazekage no permite que los aldeanos se relacionen demasiado con Gaara, es un pésimo padre"- respondió con coraje Kimiko.

A Omega le sorprendió que el kazekage fuera así de cruel, para tratar de esa forma a su propio hijo, algo que a omega no le agrado, pero trato de no mostrar el enojo que sentía:

"es una lástima por el pobre de Gaara, pero gracias a Naruto, su vida no será tan dura como pudo haber sido, hoy pude verlos a ellos jugar como a un par de hermanos, tan felices y sonrientes, fue algo conmovedor, incluso algunos aldeano que los vieron, no pudieron evitar ser contagiados por la alegría que esos 2 propagaban, los niños felices hacen felices a los adultos, es algo inevitable" – termino omega mientras volvía a tomar algo más de tequila.

"me alegro de que ustedes llegaran a esta aldea, su presencia siempre será recordada omega-san, al igual que Naruto-kun"- le agradeció Tsume mientras daba un sorbo a su te.

"nos levantaremos temprano para despedirnos de Naruto-kun"- le comento Kimiko.

"está bien, saldremos a las 6 am, las esperaremos, por cierto saldré un rato, vuelvo enseguida"- mientras salía afuera de la posada, se para en seco y realiza una un jutsu de invocación, del cual surge una tortuga naranja, de menos de 30cm, parada en dos patas y le dice:

"¿qué sucede Omega-san?"-pregunto la tortuga ninja.

"necesito que hables con Turakage-sama, es sobre Naruto y Gaara, debes decirles que pronto iré por Yugito Nii y Bee, el proyecto Sangheili-II sigue en fase de reclutamiento"- le explica a la pequeña tortuga.

"Está claro omega-san, le informare inmediatamente a Dume-sama, algo más que deba decirle"- pregunto la tortuga ninja.

"Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, que no se preocupe por lo que pase"- le respondió omega.

"entendido, se lo diré a Dume-sama, adiós omega-san"-se despidió la tortuga ninja.

"adiós Kame-Touchi"- dijo mientras la tortuga se esfumaba con un puff.

"muy bien, es hora de preparar la carga, solo espero que sea convincente" – dijo omega mientras sacaba unos productos químicos de un maletín.

_Mansión del Kazekage, 0215 horas._

En un extraño evento del destino, Gaara había caído en un profundo sueño, a pesar de sus intentos de oponerse a ese repentino sueño, los brazos de Morfeo había logrado atraparlo.

_Mente de Gaara…_

Gaara… - una vacía y tranquila voz llamaba al pelirrojo, que se encontraba dormido en el suelo, en medio de la nada.

Gaara… - volvió a llamarlo esa voz.

Gaara… - volvió a llamarlo esa voz, Gaara esta reaccionando a ese llamado, despertó y se puso de pie, se tallo los ojos y miro confundido a su alrededor.

¿Don…de estoy? – se pregunto a sí mismo el pelirrojo, trato de hacer memoria del lugar en el que estaba, y fue cuando sintió como si le hubieran derramado un balde de agua fría encima.

Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz siniestra que provenía de atrás de Gaara, el quiso cerrar los ojos y despertar, pero no pudo.

No lo intentes, es inútil, solo retrasas lo inevitable – volvió a decir la voz, Gaara pudo sentir el alentó de la criatura detrás de, el, volteo y vio a un par de ojos amarillos, que lo miraban fijamente.

Después de un largo tiempo, por fin podre comenzar mi venganza contra esta aldea, solo necesito tu cuerpo, así que no pongas resistencia – dijo la voz, Gaara trato de huir, pero la arena le cerró el paso.

Ah, ah, ah, no hagas esto mas difícil, solo retrasas lo inevitable- dijo voz, con un todo de malicia, la arena tomo a Gaara por los pies y lo arrastro hacia una celda.

Es tiempo de que seamos uno solo, jejejeje – rio la criatura, Gaara, desesperado, esperaba por un milagro, deseaba que apareciera cualquier persona y lo ayudara, incluso pensó en Naruto, sus hermanos, su tío Yoshamaru, hasta en su padre, pero nadie acudió.

Fue en ese momento que una esfera de luz impacto contra la criatura, hiriéndola y haciando que soltara a Gaara, levanto la vista y vio a su salvador, estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí.

Te lo advierto, quita tus arenosas garras de Gaara, ¿lo e dejado claro Shukaku? – dijo la figura, con la mirada fija en el demonio y apuntándolo con una extraña arma, similar a una escopeta.

TU, no se que demonios haces aquí, pero no dejare que arruines mis planes… - shukaku no pudo terminar de decir lo estaba diciendo, debido a que recibió otro disparo de la figura.

Aquí las órdenes no las das tú, ¿entiendes cara de ano? – dijo la figura mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara, será mejor que te alejes de esa rata fea, esto se va a poner feo – dijo mientras el shukaku se reponía del ataque y miraba con furia a la figura.


End file.
